sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Colt Harrison
William Colt Harrison ' Goes By:' Colt. Better Known As: Will. Species: Hybrid // Dhampir. Age: 22 years old. Zodiac: Libra. Gender: Male. Eye Color: Chocolate brown. Hair Color: Dark brown. Height: 6 ft 0 in. Weight: Unknown. Looks Like: Joshua Bowman. Accents: American. Tattoos: Alliance mark and ten tally marks. Scars: Slash marks - Left Shoulder. Orientation: Straight. Sexually: Monogomous. Status: Single. Occupation: Guardian. Allied With: The Revolution. Will's father was a hunter who was hunting a young succubus that was in the process of leaving a trail of bodies. The hunter finally cornered the young succubus with his favorite weapon, a magically enhanced colt 45, but he couldn't overcome her powers of seduction and soon found himself falling victim to the gorgeous succubus. The next thing she knew she was pregnant and followed Fae protocol by giving her son up at a young age so that he could train at St. Vladimir's Academy to become a guardian. Although she barely saw him while he was growing up, she cared enough to visit him on holidays and during school breaks. When Will was fourteen, he was convinced that he had found the love of his life in Ashley Myers. One night the two young teens snuck away from the school to have a romantic night out, this wasn't their first time being intimate together but it was their first time getting caught. After they got caught by one of the teachers, Ashley was forced to go to a different school. He hasn't seen or heard from her since that night. Will was a fast learner and took school more seriously than his other class mates which may be why he graduated at the top of his class and was selected to become a guardian for a sadistic six member. He was thrilled when he found out he'd have the honor of working for the Revolution's royalty but soon after meeting his charge, Claire Patterson, his excitement faded. Although he was only eighteen, he had given up his life to guard the seventeen year old blonde whom he found rather annoying. From day one, Will and Claire bantered. They hardly got along but that all changed a year ago ... when he was severely wounded saving the hybrid's life from a werewolf attack. The large gashes that were once dragging down his left shoulder blade have become scars over time. Ever since that day, he's been able to experience a softer side of Claire. Now he has developed a small crush on her. Traits: Loyal, Intelligent, Trustworthy, Snarky, Combatant. Quirks: Has many insecurities but hides them well. Habits: Drinking. Likes: Cheddar Cheese, Working Out, Weaponary, Intellectual Conversation, and UFC. Dislikes: American Cheese, Assumptions, Snarky Comments directed toward him, Arrogance, and Frilly Clothing. Fears: Never being able to find 'the one' and being buried alive. Hobbies: Boxing, Martial Arts, Cars. Pet Peeves: Being called Will. Fetishes: Handcuffs and domination. Strengths: Intelligence, Quick Learner, Combative Training, Regenerative Healing and Enhancements. Weaknesses: Claire, His mother, Taunting him, Insecurities. Future Goals: Start a family. Fashion Sense: Claire doesn't let him have a choice. Skills: Affinity for fighting, Survival Instincts, Extreme Intelligence, and Special Intuition. Enhancements: Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Senses, Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Night Vision. Will was trained at St. Vladimir's Academy where he learned combative training, weapons training, mixed martial arts, and other useful skills. He was five years old when he first became a student at the academy. By the age of eighteen, he had mastered his training and graduated from the academy. He graduated top of his class and was considered the best student. Family: ??? Harrison (Mother). Best Friends: ???? (School Friend). Charges: Claire Patterson. Romantically Interested in: Claire Patterson, Harper Fox. Past Relationships: '''Ashley Myers '''Sexual Encounters: Ashley Myers Photos of Colt in action 01455.jpg josh-bowman-new-revenge-episode-on-golden-globes-sunday-02.jpg MV5BMTM4MTE3NDY0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzAxNjY5Ng@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Photos of Colt and Friends lalalala.jpg|'Claire'